England's Confusion
by pepsichick24
Summary: If the first couple chapters motion has bothered you, it has been edited. So if you did not like it before, please reread. England is developing new feelings for America and he's not sure what they are yet. He's not sure what to do, especially when he is with America. BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read. Will be humorous, at least I'll try. M for later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter has been revised due to the lack of fluidity**

My first UsUk, please don't judge me too much. This is also a birthday present for one of my best friends. Please review, it gives me inspiration as an author. Anyways, enjoy!

Owowowowowowowowowowowowowo

England was sitting in his favorite green, linen living room chair. He had made some of his much loved tea, black tea with a dab of honey and sugar. Yet, he had not taken a single sip. The Britain's mind was completely focused on something else, more like someone else.

England was intensely thinking about America.

At the last world meeting, his attitude towards America entirely changed and he couldn't figure out why. Now, for some reason, every time he looked at the American he felt very self aware about his actions and how he looked. This had England quite puzzled. That wasn't even the worst part. His boss had set up a meeting for him and America to discuss some crucial economic problems that involved both of their countries.

England dreaded meeting with America.

Owowowowowowowowowowowowowowo

'Surprisingly enough, the meeting went pretty well. America was unusually mature. Well I'm just glad it's over and everything went smoothly', England thought.

America was also glad the meeting was over, it was so boring, but at the same time it was interesting. Something was off about England; he decided that he was going to investigate.

"Yo, England, since our meeting thing is over, let's hang out! This dull, stuffy room is getting on my nerves. Let's get something to eat, I'm starving!", America said. He was hoping England would say yes so that he could see if the Britain would keep up his abnormal behavior.

England was surprised America invited him somewhere; it wasn't like America to invite him to, well, anything, because they don't get along. Yet, for some reason, he wanted to say, 'yes'. Amazingly enough he said, "Yes, I'll take you up on that offer". England was stunned when he realized his pulse quickened, but he decided to ignore it.

America didn't seem to notice his hesitation and pushed forward.

Then America said, "Since we will be out in public let's use our human names. It would be weird if we used our country names."

"Alright, that's a good idea America". 'That's the first good idea he's had in a long time.' England thought. It would feel unnatural at first, but he could get use to it. (Because at the last world meeting every country was assigned human names for such occasions).

"Alright dude! Let's go!" America said tugging at England's hand.

England started blushing. 'Oh no, what have I done.', he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have revised this chapter due to its lack of fluidity**

This is a continuing birthday present for one of my best friends. Please, please review and I do take suggestions. "W's and O's" are page/ story breaks. I do not own Hetalia! I do not own McDonald's or Coke. Once again, please review, it helps as an author.

Owowowowowowowowowowo

America had taken England to McDonald's. England hated fast food, so he ordered water and a salad. On the other hand, America loved fast food and had ordered four double cheeseburgers, three chocolate milkshakes, two large fries and two cokes. England could barely eat because he was disgusted by America's gluttonous appetite.

England decided to say something about America's repulsive eating habits.

"Hey Alfred, can you stop eating for a minute?" England said.

America was confused by England's statement and said, "Why would I do that? This food is to delicious bro' and there is no stoppin' me."

England was quickly irritated by this. He quickly stood up and slammed his hands on the table and said, "Alfred, please stop eating for one moment because I have something serious to tell you, you stupid git!"

America was stunned for a short time and then said, "Dude calm down. If you had something important to say you should have just said so. You seriously need to chill".

England realized he reacted somewhat irrational and hurriedly sat down and his face was now illuminated with a bright blush.

America noticed England's blush and burst out into a fit of laughter.

This made Arthur's blush grow an even more ferocious in color. "Pipe down you wanker; people are staring."

It took a while for America to catch his breath from laughing so hard. Then he said, "What did you want to tell me Arthur?"

"It doesn't matter now anyways", England said while he sat there brooding with arms folded.

"Aw, come on now. You said you had something important to say, so tell me", America said.

"Well, I am worried about your poor eating habits. If you continue to eat this way it can lead to a heart attack. You should know better you git." As England said this, his blushed had now covered his face and his ears.

America was used to England's complaining about his eating habits and telling him that he was going to die young. This time though, it was different. There was concern and unease in his voice. This touched America's heart, this time England was really worried about Alfred's health. Yet, as moved as he was by England's words, it had greatly puzzled him. America thought, 'Why is Arthur, suddenly concerned about my health? What is going on with that guy? Is he actually trying to reconnect with me?'

Then America realized he had been in a daze and snapped out of his thoughts. In addition to Arthur, he had a light blush on his cheeks now too.

England had been watching America in his moment of thought. While he was looking at him, he couldn't help but study Alfred's facial features; as he was doing this he found it very captivating. Next, he became aware America was out of his stupor and was now staring at him.

At first there was an awkward silence while both were looking at each other's embarrassed faces, then they both started laughing. None of them really knew why, but it broke the tension between them.

After the laughter settled down, an unspoken agreement was made to not speak of what had just happened.

Afterwards America said, "Hey dude, you ready to go? There are a lot of places I want you to see!"

England could tell that his voice was full of enthusiasm. He hadn't finished his salad, but for some reason he didn't have the patience to finish and wanted to go ahead and leave with America.

"Yes, I am ready to go. Where are you dragging me next?" England said this, trying not to show Alfred his excitement.

"Don't be so grumpy dude. Besides where I'm taking you next is a surprise!" America said this and grabbed England's arm and left.

OWOWOwowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow

It was now late in the afternoon. The sun was just setting and all was calm, at least for now.

"Here we are. This is one of my favorite places!" America said this while giving England one of his 'hero smiles'.

England rolled his eyes and put his hand on his face. Then he let out a long sigh.

They were at a carnival.

OWOWOWOWOWowowowowo

America started playing many silly carnival games trying to show off to England. Since America was very heavily built he was winning many prizes that came from strength related games. With all the prizes he was receiving, he decided to give them to Arthur.

England didn't mind that America was showing off to him or that the fact he was giving him all his winnings. Then he thought if felt like he was on a date. At that sudden thought, his cheeks were now dusted with a light blush. England thought to himself, 'Why I am I getting so worked up about with being with America? It's not like I have a crush on him or something. At least…. I don't think I do. I have been feeling odd when I am near him or think of him. Or when his skin accidently brushes up against mine, it makes me feel excited and somewhat lightheaded.' That's when it dawned on him. England hated to admit it to himself. He was in love with America.

OWWOWOWOWOW

Please comment, I would really appreciate it. The smexy stuff will happen, I promise. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

England immediately felt a rush of embarrassment and confusion. He thought, 'What the bloody Hell am I thinking? I am a highly respected country and gentleman. It would be ridiculous and impudent for me to think I could be in love with America! Besides, we're both grown men, being together would be inconceivable!' While England thought all of these things, he couldn't explain or understand the weird feelings he had for America.

Oowowowowow

They had both grown tired and returned to the car.

England was was even more tired than America. He was beyond tired, he had reached the pint of exhaustion. Both physically and mentally. England couldn't wait to go to his five star hotel. Little did he know, he was not going to his hotel.

America continued to drive along when England shouted out, "Stop! What are you doing!? You just passed my hotel!"

America laughed and said, "You're not staying there, dude. You are staying at my house for your visit". Then he flashed his classic hero smile.

England paled and said, "You git! I already made reservations and my belongings are there!"

America retorted, "I called the hotel and told them to cancel it and I had your stuff brought to my place".

England paled even more. Then a strong blush rose to his face and he thought, 'I'm going to be staying with America! In his home! I haven't stayed anywhere with him since Alfred was a young lad.'

America was completely oblivious to England's internal suffering and continued to drive to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: This is a continuing story for one of my best friends. I plan to make this chapter as long as possible. I do not own Hetalia. I do not own Mortal Kombat either

OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

They finally reached America's home. His home was a three story mansion.

England expected America's house to be flashy and tacky looking. To his surprise it was an older brick home from the 1940's, but was kept up to date. He thought it looked quite nice to his disbelief. The house was located not too far from town, but it was far back in the woods for privacy. There were two willow trees, one on each side of the house and some rose bushes to top it all off.

As they stepped out of the car, America noticed England's gawking. To frazzle him he said, "You like what you see?"

This statement caught the Britain off guard and he thought the American was talking about his body. He started stuttering when he realized he was talking about the house.

America simply laughed and watched him storm off towards the house.

OWOWOWOWOWOW

Alfred gave him the grand tour of his house and talked about his history, which was okay at first, but rapidly grew bored. Arthur loved to hear history, but America kept talking about it in a bragging manor.

Luckily, America showed him to the room he was going to be staying in.

The room England was staying in was rather modern compared to the other parts of the house.

England was ready to settle down and have a good night sleep, but America had other plans.

He said while both were standing in the room, " Yo, England bro. Come play video games with me."

"No thank you Alfred, I want to go to bed."

"I forget old geezers like yourself have to go to bed early."

England hated being called old. He wasn't in denial about his age, he just didn't like it when people pointed it out. He knew America was baiting him so he would play, and he took the bait to prove to Alfred that he could stay up as long as he could.

OWOWOWOWOWO

England was losing horribly to America in the video games. They were playing Mortal Kombat. America was playing as Scorpion and England was playing as Cyrax.

Arthur became more and more furious as he continued to lose. He would normally be okay with losing, but Alfred liked to rub it in at how bad England is and how awesome he was.

America yelled out, "Ha! I beat you again. Man, you suck at this! Maybe we should find an easier game for you to play".

England had enough of America's mockery and so he tackled him to the ground.

Alfred was startled at first. He didn't realize how livid he made him. After shaking off his shock, America quickly gained control of the situation. He had England pinned to his carpeted living room floor. America's hips straddled Arthur's and had one hand pining both arms above his head.

America looked him in the eye and said, "Dude, I was just joking around. You seriously need to chill. I didn't mean to make you angry, bro".

Arthur was going to scold him and tell him to be more sensitive when he noticed the cute apologetic look on his face. Then suddenly, the Brit noticed how close they were and what position he was in. This made him feel open and exposed, yet trapped at the same time. He was trying not to get hard when America made it worse.

owoWOw

Alfred could see the discomfort and blush on England's face. He thought, 'Am I squeezing his wrists to hard? It also looks like he has a fever or something'.

England gasped when he felt America let go of his tight grip on his arms and put a cool hand to his face. He thought, 'Why is America touching my face? And why does it feel so good?'

England couldn't hold himself back any further. He had a full on erection and America could feel it.

OWOWOOWOW

Without warning Alfred noticed he caused England to have a boner. This made America blush and he hopped off of England as fast as he could.

As soon as Arthur regained some of his senses he also jumped to his feet, and he too had a bright blush on his face.

Not being able to face America, England hurriedly ran to his room before the other man had a chance to say anything.


	5. Important Message

I didn't realize does not allow MA just M and I planned on making my story highly mature. These stories could get removed and or my account deleted, but there are so many MA stories on here. So, I don't think we have to worry, but if my stories and account are taken down. They will soon be posted on my deviant art account which is, Moomookachoo24.

This is just a brief notice and I will update soon.


	6. Real chapter 5

Authors Note: Sorry for the late update! This is a continuing story for one of my best friends. I hope everyone else who is following this will enjoy this chapter as well. Quick reminder that "W's" and "O's" are page breaks/story movement. Plus, I do not own the rights to Downhill Domination.

OWWOOWOWOWOWOWOWO

England suddenly shot straight up in his bed in the guest room. It had all been a nightmare. He had denied Americas' request to play video games and had decided to take a quick nap. That embarrassing situation had not actually happened. England let out a sigh of relief, but he couldn't be too relieved because he did wake up with a hard-on. He internally groaned and became frustrated. Fortunately, the room he was staying in had a connecting bathroom. The blonde quickly rushed to the bathroom to take care of himself.

England stripped off his pants and then his undergarments. To make sure America couldn't hear him taking care of himself, he turned the shower on to the highest setting possible. Then he sat at the edge of the tub and began to relieve himself. England didn't last long, he came in a matter of seconds. For some reason, he felt dirty afterwards and decided to completely undress and shower.

The blonde felt better once he got out and put on a fresh pair of clothes. Instead of putting another uniform back on, put on a casual dark blue button-up shirt with some black pants.

Curious to know what America was doing, he eagerly went down stairs to find him.

OWOWOWOWOWO

America was playing one of his favorite games when he heard the Brit come down the stairs. It was already 9:45 at night and he figured that the man would have gone to bed by now.

He paused his video game and said, "Yo, England bro. I thought you would have already gone to bed to rest your old man bones".

Arthur let the insult slip over him and confidently said, "I don't think you've taken into considerations that we are in different time zones, so I am not the least bit fatigued".

Alfred paused his game and turned around to face him and retorted, "But isn't it hours later where you live?"

England mentally face-palmed. He thought, 'That stupid wanker is right! It's around 3 in the morning back home'.

Briskly changing the subject, he said, "So what silly game are you playing?"

America's face happily brightened at the topic of video games.

"I'm playing, Downhill Domination".

"What's the game about?"

"It's a bike racing game. Do you wanna play?"

England paused, he wasn't sure if he should deny the request or not.

"I guess a few rounds wouldn't hurt".

"Okay, great! I'm player one, you'll be player number two".

He reluctantly joined America on the couch.

"So what is this game about?"

"It's just a bike racing game, but you can do all kinds of cool stuff. You can do tricks and flips, and there's special power ups. And what makes it even more fun is that you can attack other bikers!"

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Not in this game".

"I'm starting the game!"

"No! Wait! I'm not ready!"

Alfred didn't care and began the game.

They played all night long. America won each and every time which made England determined not to give up. Eventually, they both became so exhausted that they fell asleep right there.

OWOWOWOWO

America was the first to wake up. He instantly started blushing one he realized the position. America had fallen asleep on top of England. He would have gotten off him, but his limbs were tangled in his. Luckily, his left arm was free and he gently shook the other mans' shoulder.

He saw the Brit slowly starting to wake up. America saw England dully look up at him with eyes still clouded with sleep.

OWOWOWOWOWO

He eventually came to his senses and the Brits' eyes shot wide open noticing how close he was to America. He too started to turn a bright shade of red. England was about to shout at America but couldn't help but stare into those blue crystal eyes. Alfred also gazed back into equally magnificent eyes.

Neither of them moved for a prolonged period of time. Slowly but surely, America gently lowered his face to his and lightly kissed his lips.


End file.
